Acacia (Toriko)
|-|Acacia= |-|Neo Acacia= |-|Neo Evolved= |-|Full Power Neo= |-|Acacia after eating Center= |-|After consuming Neo= |-|Grotesque God Acacia= Summary Acacia (アカシア Akashia), the Gourmet God (美食神 Bishokushin), is the greatest Gourmet Hunter in history and is renowned and worshiped by the people of the Human World. Throughout his life and career, he discovered countless ingredients all over the world, including the Gourmet Jellyfish from which he discovered the Gourmet Cells, and is the first and only person to find the holy and phantasmal ingredient GOD, taking most of his life to do so and was only able to discover it in his final years. With GOD he was able to stop the great war that nearly destroyed the Human World centuries ago and begin the bright new Gourmet Age that would be based entirely around his philosophies on food. He was also the combo partner of the legendary "Chef Goddess", Froese. It is also revealed that he is the father of Toriko and Starjun. Acacia is later confirmed to have long been alive, having been dedicating his life to stopping Neo, his own monstrous Appetite Demon. Being willing to become a demon himself to ensure that others would unite against him and destroy him for the sake of the world, with Acacia even sacrificing everything that he was for this cause, and was even ready to destroy what little was left of him and NEO to ensure the continued flow of gourmet energy through the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Possibly High 4-C | High 4-C | High 4-C | High 4-C | At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C, possibly higher Name: Acacia, Bishokushin (Gourmet God) Origin: Toriko (Universe) Gender: Male Age: Roughly 605 Classification: Gourmet Hunter, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6), Appetite Energy Manipulation, Transformation (Can shift between Neo and himself at times, can also change the shape of his mouth to consume a large being), Regeneration (At least High-Mid, possibly Mid-High, Recovered from being reduced to scraps after the Deer King rapidly aged and starved him into submission to the point that his Appetite Energy was virtually gone), Can paralyse people with knocking (Given that he taught Jirou all he knew about Knocking, he should at least be as good, if not better, than the former), Existence Erasure (Did this to Don Slime), Energy Absorption (Did this in his fights against Don Slime, Jirou, and Toriko. However after consuming Neo, he has been shown to do this without the latter anymore), Time Manipulation via Back Channels (Can trap a person in a back channel and age them close to him by a month for every second that passes by, later after evolving he was able to freeze all of the eight kings in time), Portal Creation with Back Channel (Allows him to go from the living world to the world of souls), Reactive Evolution (Only when he speeds up time on himself), Possible Probability Manipulation via Gourmet Luck (Ate Midora, Toriko and everybody else's Food Luck, although not shown in combat), Power Absorption (via Acacia, who ate MidoraTorikoeverybody else's Food Luck), Anti Regeneration and Resurrection (On an atomic scale, via biting/consuming someone. When Acacia consumed Midora's arm, Midora could not regenerate, even while using minority world (Minority World works on atomic level). Starjun also stated that even if he ate compatible food, his cells would still not regenerate and anything that he consumes will even get their souls erased and will not be able to reincarnate), Soul Manipulation (ate Don Slime's spirit form, which is invisible and intangible), Existence Erasure (via Acacia, who can erase people and their soul by eating them ate Don Slime's spirit form which is an invisible soul also Food Spirits like Don Slime are intangible like Kaka), Resistance to Time Manipulation. Attack Potency: Unknown. Possibly Large Star level (He is equal to Pair) | Large Star level (Pieces of his body are as powerful as Restricted Jirou. Easily defeated Don Slime. Punched unsealed Jirou's head off of his body with ease; something that the Blue Nitro Nobles couldn't do to his half-unsealed form. Acacia's Demon Neo was stated by Don Slime to have eaten countless stars. Neo is also at the top of the universal food chain, and should be greater than the Demon King and the Cosmo Mammoths) | Large Star level (Stronger than before, consumed all of the Eight Kings' attack destroyed most of Bambina's body and took Heracles' head off with a single attack, has also punched out of the Snake King's body and even the Whale Kings) | Large Star level (Stronger than each individual of the Eight Kings, but was weaker than Full Power Neo before eating CENTER) | At least Large Star level (Stronger than before. Also mentioned that he himself is superior to the Eight Kings. Created an appetite energy hand larger than the planet itself, and was able to create multiple hands of the same size) | At least Large Star level, possibly higher (Even stronger than before after consuming pieces of the Eight Kings) Speed: FTL | Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ travel speed (Was able to keep up with GOD, who did this) | Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ travel speed (Faster than his previous form. Dodged Derous' extra-dimensional laser, and was capable of reacting to all of the Eight Kings attacks at close range and counter them) | Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ travel speed (Should be faster than before) | At least Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ travel speed (Should be much faster than before. Ate all three of Midora, Starjun, and Toriko's attacks at close range. Instantly reacted to Starjun dodging his attack and would have hit him had Midora not use Minority World on him, came back in seconds from a very considerable distance after Midora punched him far away; also applied knocking to the latter prior to that without him noticing) | At least Massively FTL, possibly higher with Massively FTL+ travel speed Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown. At least Class T+ (Should be comparable to his sons and Toriko). Class Y with appetite energy techniques (Created an appetite energy hand larger than the planet itself) Striking Strength: Unknown. Possibly Large Star Class | Large Star Class | Large Star Class | Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly higher Durability: Unknown. Possibly Large Star level | Large Star level (Is able to take hits from Don Slime, took a hit from Toriko, also took dozens of hits from GOD after being hit through to the other side of the Earth) | Large Star level | Large Star level (Much more durable than before, was completely unscathed by Midora's Meteor Burst attack at close range that sent him into space, tanked Midora's Hungry Space attack and was even able to advance towards him while the attack was still going), possibly higher. While his physical body can be destroyed, his soul will remain and inhabit a new host body from which it can re-coalesce its physical form however, takes long periods of time. Regeneration also makes it hard to kill, as NEO has revived from supernova explosions in the past; and Neo's (Currently Acacia's as of now) ability to consume any attack directed towards him makes Acacia even more difficult to kill. | At least Large Star level, possibly higher (More durable than before) Stamina: High | Extremely High Range: Tens of kilometers | Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High, manipulated Froeze and the Blue Nitro in order to achieve his goals. As bishokushin he should have a vast knowledge about the Gourmet World. Very strategical and adaptive. He's also a highly skilled user in the use of knocking as he was the one that taught all he knew of it to Jirou and was also the one who sealed part of his full power away with it; he can even utilize it very well in combat, being able to apply it to strong beings like PAIR and even those like Midora without them noticing until the effects of the knocking kicks in. Weaknesses: None notable | As NEO, He can't stand The flavor of Anger, although this is still not clear how it will affect him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Autophagy (自食作用 (オートファジー) Ōtofajī): Autophagy occurs when living beings are starved and need energy, so their cells consume other less vital parts of their body. Acacia allows Neo to consume some of his body to restore his stamina; however, it is only a temporary solution. Knocking: Acacia was able to seal the enormity of Jirou's raw strength and gave him insight on "technique". This shows his capabilities of teaching is remarkable since Jiro went on to be known as "Knocking Master". It also leads to Jirou's undoing as Acacia knew Damage Knocking could be released. Acacia's skill and level with knocking should at the very least be comparable to if not superior to Jirou's, as he was able to stop the damage inflicted on Joa from Midora to prevent him from dying while also stunning him in place. His knocking was also shown to be powerful and fast, being able to apply it on a being as powerful as Midora without the latter noticing. *'Damage Knocking: Release:' Acacia reaches inside an opponent and undoes any Damage Knocking, inflicting any accumulated damage all at once. Back Channel: Hard: Acacia traps his opponent in a Back Channel. His upmost limit on time compression is one second lasting one month. After using Neo's evolutionary abilities to revive themselves from death brought upon the Deer King's accelerated Back Channel, Acacia's Back Channel power has increased considerably, able to cover a large amount of area around himself to reach where the Eight Kings were from them and freeze them all in the moment of their attacks which span even less than a hundredth of a second. Appetite Energy: The cellular energy of the Gourmet Cells, which represent the "hunger" of the cells. Through training and mastery together with immense appetite, it can be brought outside the body in various shapes and forms. *'Heavy Rain: Feast of Kings' (豪雨 王食晩餐 Gōu: Ō Shoku Bansan, Downpour: Meal Fit for a King): After consuming Neo, Acacia releases pure Appetite Energy up into the atmosphere. The energy forms countless meteor-like maws that then rain down. The damage they would have done had Midora not prevented it would have devoured the entire Earth. *'Gourmet Hand:' Acacia creates a gigantic hand of his own Appetite Energy and strikes his opponent with it. An enormous hand print is left in the ground. Acacia can even enlarge his Gourmet Hand further to the point of grasping the entire Earth. He can also produce several more hands of planetary size at once. *'Gourmet Punch:' Acacia launches a powerful punch, causing massive shockwaves. *'Gourmet Hammer:' Acacia enlarges his arms, then clasps his hands over his head and slam them down on his opponent with great force. This move was powerful enough to crack and destroy Moon King's meteorite shell. *'Gourmet Spank:' Acacia throws a gigantic hand of Appetite Energy, which leaves a continent-sized imprint on the planet. *'Gourmet Buffet:' Conjures up and throws a series of appetite energy fists at the enemy. *'God's Grasp:' Acacia can bring forth an absolutely gargantuan appetite hand underneath his opponents, where he then tries to crush them in it's grasp. Key: Human Acacia | Neo/Acacia | Full Power Neo | Acacia after eating Center | After consuming Neo | Grotesque God Acacia Note: Acacia supposedly creating countless galaxies by spewing up food must be considered as a massive illogical outlier, as it completely contradicts the scale of every other feat shown in the series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Manga Characters Category:Hunters Category:Anime Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Devourers Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Absorption Users Category:Portal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4